Planning and Evaluation Core Abstract With this `first of its kind' Midwest, Chicago tri-institutional Hispanic Serving Institution (UIC and NEIU)- Comprehensive Cancer Center (NU RHLCCC) Partnership, we believe we can create a genuine paradigm shift of how cancer health equity research, education, training, community engagement and outreach in Chicago is operationalized. Our highly diverse and exceptionally talented PI and Core Co-Leader team has spent the last several years critically evaluating and testing how we can change the landscape of Chicago's cancer disparities. We believe our assembled institutional and individual culture, strengths, capabilities, vision and passion led to the high standards set forth in our Partnership's Planning and Evaluation Core. The aims of the proposed Planning and Evaluation Core are to (1) conduct ongoing evaluation and tracking of all Partnership activities in order to inform process improvements and activity modification over the duration of this proposed Partnership; (2) continuously improve the Partnership operations, maximize resources, and planning through Internal and External Activities and rigorous ongoing evaluation supported by the IAC and PSC respectively; and (3) create and sustain an ongoing incubator and catalyst research grant program, which requires tri-institutional partnership and a focus on cancer health equity. Planning and evaluation are the ultimate responsibilities of the PI team, but we have assembled a strong team to lead the activities of this Core, including; Drs. David Cella and Brian Hitsman from NU RHLCCC; Drs. Christina Ciecierski and Michael Stern from NEIU; and Drs. Martha Daviglus and Lisa Sanchez- Johnsen from UIC. This assembled team includes pairs from each institution in order to match a senior investigator with a mid-career or junior investigator at each institution. The Planning and Evaluation Core team will be responsible for monitoring progress through ongoing evaluation processes, maximizing resources, identifying novel directions for the Partnership, and reporting progress to institutional leaders and the NCI. The team includes the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and the Program Steering Committee (PSC). The IAC is responsible for internal planning and evaluation and new project selection. The PSC provides external review and evaluation. The decisions made by this core will be guided by data systematically accumulated and organized by the Evaluation Action Team, led by an evaluation and process expert, Dr. Kristi Holmes. Each institution in this proposed comprehensive partnership has created community partnerships, fostered responsive research, and maintained open lines of communication to share best practices. This partnership allows us to unite under a shared vision that can serve as a model for other metropolitan areas and the Planning and Evaluation Core's rigorous and continuous evaluation of the Partnership's progress toward achieving its goals and objectives plays a crucial role in that shared vision.